its one more high school fanfic
by GigaRox
Summary: every body loves new people. everybody except sakura thatis. ok just read than fanfic since i am not good with summaries.


A/N: yep all you have to thank me for my awesome skills, but enough about me on with the story. First I don't own Naruto. Ok the first time I posted this story you people didn't get it so now I'm going to revise it so you all do.

* * *

Hinata stood at the large gates of a private school. She sighed, the school was only a couple blocks away from the richest community around. How was she, a shy and quiet girl, supposed to fit in here? Ever since she moved she had problems the neighbors' kids made fun of the way she talked. Hinata pressed the small button on the intercom. "Yes." The voice crackled. "Ano… n-new student." Hinata said. "Come in." the voice crackled as the gates to the school opened. Hinata stepped through the gates into a large schoolyard. (To give you a better idea the schoolyard was about the size of two football stadiums.) A large group of boys where playing soccer, but amongst all the boys one girl stood out. She was a tan girl with extremely large breasts, she wore a black sports bra and black camouflage pants, and her hair was put up in two buns covered with black cloth with a skull and cross bone pattern. She bunted the ball and it sailed through the air and landed on the roof. One stupid blonde haired boy just had to comment. "WOW THAT WAS AMAZING!" he yelled out. "You know what's really amazing? Them jugs of hers!" one boy just had to comment. He put his hands up in a gesture that showed he was talking about her breasts. The girl looked like she would cry, but just huffed instead and pulled a long black dress over her head that was split, on both sides, up to her waist. She stormed off but when she spotted Hinata she ran over to her. "Hi!" she said smiling. "H-hello." Hinata replied. "You don't seem to sure of yourself are you a new student?" she asked. "H-hai, Hyuga, Hinata." Hinata said staring hard at the ground. "Really me too! I'm xou, Chun li! Nice to meet you Hinata!" she said. "R-really? You fit in so well though." Hinata said looking at Chun li. "No not really, you would never catch one of these preppy girls playing soccer with the boys." Chun li said staring at the ground.

The bell rung and every body rushed into the school. Hinata and Chun li rushed to the office to get their schedules. Their schedules matched perfectly.

XD

_**Hour class teacher room#**_

_1st PHS. Ed Gai Gym_

_2nd social S. Anko 108B_

_3rd CA kakashi 106B_

_4th F.A.C.S. Iruka 305C_

_5th Art. Asuma 695D_

_6th reading Kurenai 108B_

_7th Math Anko 107B_

_8th Science Kakashi 106B_

XD

(Yeah, yeah I know how can Kakashi, and Anko teach two classes? I'll tell you why because I want them to that's why. Had to separate the schedule somehow.)

"Gym, first thing in the morning will really wake you up." Chun li said as she and Hinata walked through the hall towards there first class. A few kids pointed and whispered about them. Chun li didn't seem to mind so Hinata ignored them too. Hinata and Chun li chose gym lockers right next to each other so they could talk. A girl with pink hair stood right in front of the two girls. Chun li looked up to see the pink haired girl and her followers. "Well, well, well, we have the little soccer girl? I know what you're trying to do so just stop." The pink haired girl said. Her two followers said "Yeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh."

"First off I have no clue what you're talking about. Second off your getting pretty close to becoming my first enemy. Third off get-" Chun li was cut off by Hinata, who didn't think it was very nice to accuse her first friend in the school. " Why don't you just go get ready for class?" She said weakly but still sure of herself. "Sheesh Sakura, leave the new kids alone." A girl with brown hair put up in two buns said. Sakura huffed. "You better check yourself new kid." Sakura said then walked off. "Thanks." Chun li told the girl. "No problem, the names Tenten and you?" the girl said smiling. "I-I'm Hinata, and t-this is Chun li." Hinata said, closing her locker. Tenten nodded. "Depends who you are, either you are goanna love our teacher our your goanna hate him with a burning passion." Tenten said. A bright light shined on all the students' eyes as soon as they walked into the gym. "HELLO CLASS! ARE YOU READY TO USE THE POWER OF YOUTH!?" a male voice asked.

"Oh hell no." Chun li whispered. "Tenten why is there a spotlight in the gym?" Hinata asked. "It's not a spotlight it's the reflection of the light shining off of Gai-sensei's teeth." She replied. "I hate this teacher with a burning passion." Chun li said.

"GAI- SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

Sunset background, waves crashing on the rocks, Lee and Gai crying, the whole shebang. "STOP WITH THE GUSHY STUFF, I SWEAR I WILL COME BACK TO HAUNT YOU AFTER I DIE IF YOU DON'T!" Chun li screamed. That really shut them up, for a few minutes. " Tut, tut now, Chubby chest, that was very un-lady like." Gai said and Lee agreed. "Chubby chest?" Chun li asked, her eye twitching. "Um… yeah, anyway 300 LAPS AROUND THE GYM!" Gai yelled before running from Chun li's intense hatred. "BITCH, GET BACK HERE!" Chun li screamed. The class stared at her, she turned to them. "What are you staring at, you better start running." Chun li said. The class took off and Chun li humphed in triumph. (Well nothing else interesting happens in gym so we'll skip it.)

"NOOO I HATE SOCIAL STUDIES!" Chun li yelled. "Social studies is ok, I guess." Hinata said. "You know Hinata you haven't stuttered at all, at least to me, since I met you." Chun li said taking a seat in the back of the room. "Maybe it's because I've got a great friend." Hinata said taking a seat next to her. Hinata and Chun li carried on a nice conversation, until none other than the raven haired Sasuke Uchiha interrupted them. "You're in my seat." He said. "Excuse me, who are you?" Chun li asked. " Uchiha, Sasuke and you're in my seat, miss." Sasuke said. "Nice, polite but arrogant. I don't see your name on this seat anyways." Chun li said. Hinata giggled, and Sasuke shot her a glare. Just then, Anko walked into the room. "EVERYBODY STAND CAUSE I'M GONNA CHANGE YOU'RE SEATS." She yelled. "You got lucky." Chun li said standing up. Chun li ended up sitting in the back of the room, right between Sasuke and Sakura. Hinata sat in the front of the room next to Naruto.

**HINATA **

'_This guy is cute, oh god I think I might start stuttering if I try and talk to him._' "So, your name is Hinata, right?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded. "What's your friends name? She seemed kind of interesting, I mean after her outburst during gym she seemed like an interesting person." Naruto said. '_Oh, well she is the kind of girl guys would be attracted to._' " C-chun li? Yeah she's kind off c-crazy but she's really n-nice." Hinata said laughing it off. "Yeah, she hot but her personality is not really my type." Naruto said leaning back in his seat. Hinata looked at him and smiled.

**CHUN LI**

'_Oh god I can't believe I have to sit next to Pinky and the Ice Prince. I feel like I might cry._' Chun li thought as she mentally sobbed. Sakura leaned over and whispered to Chun li. "You just stay away from my Sasuke, and we'll get along just great." Chun li lay on her desk and smirked. "Sasuke doesn't seem like the type of guy to want to go out with you." Chun li whispered back. "What was that adorable nickname Gai-sensei gave you in gym today? Oh yes now I remember, it was Chubby chest, wasn't it?" Sakura asked loud enough for the class to hear. Chun li visibly cringed, but smiled sweetly. "That's right pinky, do you dye your hair?" Chun li asked. "No it's all natural." Sakura said in a honey sweet tone.

**NORMAL**

An announcement came on the loud speaker. "THERE WILL BE AN ASSEMBLY DURING EIGHTH HOUR TODAY." It crackled. Then the bell rung. Chun li jumped up and bolted. Hinata shook her head, grabbing her books she ran after Chun li.

Hinata finally caught up to Chun li and sighed. "Y-you run to fast." She panted. "Yeah, but I couldn't wait to get out of there." Chun li said. Hinata just stared at her for a moment and shook her head. Chun li pulled out her schedule. "So what is next? Communication arts, hmmm." Chun li said turning the schedule all different directions. Hinata laughed and started walking towards class. "So how does it feel being rich?" Chun li asked. "Hmm, well my father doesn't' t really pay attention to me much but…" Hinata said becoming instantly depressed. "Aww, I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound mean but I just wanted to know. I live with four older brothers and two older sisters not so much money to spend. Y'know?" Chun li said noticing the expression on Hinata's face. Hinata looked at Chun li, who smiled back at her. "If we don't hurry we'll be late." Hinata said. Chun li nodded and ran to class. Walking into the classroom Chun li was hit with a flying paper airplane. Growling she crumpled the airplane and threw it in the general direction, it flew from. Hinata, not so secretively, stared at Naruto.

"Oh Ho, ho I see you have a crush on the blondy over their." Chun li chided. Hinata stared at the floor and turned tomato red. "Go on, sit with him you _know_ you want to." Chun li said. Hinata just stared at her and then with a gentle nudge from Chun li she walked over to were Naruto was sitting. "A-ano m-may I sit h-here?" Hinata asked meekly. Naruto smiled, "Sure!" Chun li pumped her fist in the air and cheered, silently. Just then their teacher walked in a stood right behind Chun li, who was still standing near the door way. Kakashi cleared his throat, Chun li gulped and spun around. "O my god, s-s-s-s-so h-h-h-h-hot…" Chun li mumbled before passing out, from all the blood rushing to her face. (He he Kakashi has the same effect on me, 'cept I don't faint I drool, _**A LOT**_.) So, Chun li ended up staying in the nurse's office 'til lunch. Hinata felt incredibly sad for the girl because she missed a lot.

-**Flash back to fourth hour**-

_"Ano, we should get started on our lesson," Kakashi said, "right after I take her to the clinic." Holding Chun li bridal style, he walked out the room. As soon as he left the room exploded in chaos. Girls clung to the all so famous __**Uchiha, Sasuke**__. Hinata tried to strike up a conversation with Naruto and failed miserably. Then Naruto asked a question totally out of the blue. "Hinata-chan, do you have a screen name." Totally flustered that Naruto just called her Hinata-chan, Hinata shook her head. "I can get you one tomorrow if you like." Naruto offered. Hinata nodded vigorously. "Great!"_

-**End Flashback-**

Hinata and Chun li now sat at a lunch table and began to eat their box lunches. "So he asked if you had a screen name, you said no, and he offered to make you one." Chun li asked just to clarify. Hinata nodded, "Do you have a screen name?" she asked. "Hn, oh yeah its… let me right it down for you." Chun li whipped a piece of paper out of her pocket and searched for a pen. "Chun li, there is something written on the back of the paper." Hinata pointed out, she took the piece of paper from under Chun li's hand. "Huh, OH NO DON'T READ THAT!!" Chun li gasped.

-**Note-**

_Dear Chun li,_

_When you get home don't forget to put up everything, Gram is coming over and we all know how much you and him can talk. Anyway keep away from the cake and we'll be just peachy, Kay?_

_XOXO_

_-Yi xin ___

Chun li covered her face from embarrassment. "Who's Yi xin?" Hinata asked. Chun li shook her head, "My dumb oldest brother, he can be so stupid, and Argh." She said frustrated. Hinata nodded and looked at Chun li when Chun li was hit in the back of the head by a roll.

A/N: if you guessed a food fight then you are so right, lets just see how far this will go. And the whole older bother idea is just an excuse for Hinata to talk about Neji in the next chapter.


End file.
